Cuestión de Orgullo
by Sorlac
Summary: Greg es un Alfa. Mycroft, un Omega autosuficiente. Una chispa entre ambos y el orgullo predispuesto, harán que los dos se remplanteen su destino. AU, Omega!verse.
_Hola todos lo que me lean, he vuelto a los retos y qué mejor que el Rally del foro "I am Sherlocked". Este fic pertenece a lo antes dicho, el mejor foro de Sherlock slash en español *-* y concurso con el maravilloso equipo de "Escándalo en Reichenbach"._

 _El reto era de los 7 pecados capitales, de los cuales me ha tocado el **orgullo**. Espero que quede plasmado durante la historia, porque en serio batallé mucho para armarla, acortarla y narrarla. _

_Gracias a **magiczhen57** por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo y corregirlo. ¡Gracias! _

**Avertencias:** Puede haber odio hacia alguno de los personajes, un poco de violencia (sí, nada de que preocuparse), angst (por qué no sé que haría sin él, la verdad) y drama. AU y temática Omega!verse, sin MPreg (le lanzan tomatazos).

 _Para terminar, los personajes no me pertenecen, para mi mala suerte, pero he disfrutado el tomarlos prestados y manipularlos y hacerlos sufrir a mi antojo (risa macabra)._

 _Finalmente, se lo dedico a mi equipo y a los/las amantes del Omega!verse. Eso es todo, espero y lo disfruten._

* * *

 **Cuestión de Orgullo**

Generalmente, Gregory no se sentiría incómodo ante una situación como esa. No. Porque claro, no podía haber peor cosa que estar en una fiesta formal, dentro de un traje de tres piezas que comenzaba a darle calor, rodeado de cientos de personas ataviados con sus mejores galas y sentado frente a la prestigiosa familia Holmes.

Al menos, pensó, no tengo que bailar con él. Le echó un vistazo al serio Mycroft Holmes, que iba con el cabello echado hacia un lado y hacia atrás, con un traje azul marino, que le hacía resaltar el cabello de un color fuego. Éste, bebía tranquilamente de su copa de vino mientras el pequeño Sherlock movía incontrolablemente las manos, como si no pudiera quedarse quieto por un instante. Por lo que sabía, el pequeño vivía la mayor parte del tiempo enfermo. Claramente se le podía notar a leguas, pues tenía un aspecto frágil, con su extrema delgadez y su piel pálida y, si no fuera por sus sorprendentes ojos grises, uno pensaría que estaba en sus últimas, pues estos tenían un brillo deslumbrante y eran tan expresivos que cualquier persona quedaba prendada de él. Hasta Greg.

Su madre, quien tan concienzudamente había dado la fiesta por lo alto, había desaparecido con alguna compañía en conjunto con su padre. Así que ahí estaba él, rodeado de Holmes.

Gregory no diría que fueran una mala familia. No. Por supuesto que no era así. Los Holmes eran venerados y respetados, pues siendo una familia rica y poderosa, podían tener todo al alcance de su mano. Inclusive él, Gregory Lestrade, un Alfa de la clase media que estudiaba en la Universidad de Oxford.

Conocía a los Holmes desde los ocho años de edad, pues su padre y el Sr. Holmes, habían sido primero, compañeros de instituto y después, compañeros de guerra. Habían sido tiempos difíciles, empero los lazos se fueron tejiendo cada vez más cuando la descendencia llegó. Primero, el mayor de los Holmes, Sherrinford, había sido un Alfa muy destacado en sus estudios y pronto se le emparejó con una hija del primer Ministro Británico de aquella época. Después, había llegado Mycroft, pero a comparación con su hermano, había heredado la sangre de su bisabuela, una Omega. Los Holmes se avergonzaron hasta llegar al punto en que habían ocultado la naturaleza de su segundo hijo varón, hasta que éste tuvo su primer celo. A sus diez años, Mycroft había creado un revuelo en la familia, siendo un Omega, la clase más baja en la sociedad aun siendo hijo de una de las familias con más prestigio de toda Gran Bretaña.

Mycroft era de su edad, y lo había conocido a la tierna edad de ocho años, con su cabello encendido alborotado, sus zapatos lustrosos y su vestimenta de adulto-pequeño, pues siempre iba formal allá donde iba. Y finalmente, llegó el pequeño Sherlock, un chico tan brillante como enfermizo, el cual, a la edad de 12 años aún no había dado señales de pertenecer a ninguna de las dos clases, ni Alfa ni Omega.

Cogió la copa que tenía frente a sí y le dio un sorbo. El vino era bueno, a pesar de tener un tiempo sin ser tocado. Estaba llegando a su límite, la Sra. Holmes no paraba de preguntarle acerca de su vida privada; el Sr. Holmes no dejaba de mirarle fríamente; Sherlock no dejaba de moverse y Mycroft le ignoraba por completo.

Vaya noche, pensó. En vez de estar perdiendo mi tiempo en fiestas, debería de estar estudiando para los exámenes de la próxima semana.

Sabía que tanta fiesta era por un motivo: estaba unido no oficialmente con Mycroft, quien apenas y le dirigía la mirada, y tenía que marcar su territorio manteniéndose cerca de él, para impregnarlo con su esencia de Alfa. No era nada fácil, tomando en cuenta que apenas y tenía contacto con el pelirrojo y que éste no le dirigía tampoco la palabra, más para el cordial saludo.

—Gregory, cariño, ¿por qué no le muestras a Mycroft el jardín trasero? Tu madre me ha dicho que es impresionante— la Sra. Holmes le sonrió con algo parecido al cariño. Greg se tensó súbitamente, pero asintió.

Mycroft le dirigió una mirada de reproche a su madre, quien le sonrió de oreja a oreja. Éste se levantó bruscamente de la silla, andando sin esperarle a la puerta principal, cruzando la mar de personas que bailaban en un lento vaivén al ritmo de la música dentro de la pista de baile, que estaba iluminado por grandes candelabros lluviosos.

Gregory le persiguió, abriéndose paso entre el gentío, a veces a empujones y a codazos. Cruzó el vestíbulo y más allá, cerca de un gran florero ostentoso que estaba cerca de la puerta de entrada le encontró. Mycroft parecía renuente a acompañarle, pero tenía que hacerlo, pues no les quedaba de otra, a ninguno de los dos.

Sus familias eran capaces de todo, hasta de encerrarlos en una habitación si era preciso.

Esto es más difícil a como lo imaginé, con ese último pensamiento se acercó al pelirrojo, el cual tiraba de los pétalos de las rosas que componían el arreglo de entrada. Cuando le miró lo hizo de una forma tan despectiva que Greg cerró las manos en puños, tan fuerte por contenerse de mandarle a la mierda, dar media vuelta y decirles a sus padres que se marchaba de ahí. Pero no podía hacerlo. Era su responsabilidad después de todo. O más bien, su obligación.

Esta será la noche más larga de todas…

—No te acerques ni un paso más, no pienso acompañarte a dar esa estúpida vuelta por el jardín— Greg arqueó las cejas, mientras Mycroft se cruzaba de brazos y le lanzaba una mirada llena de veneno.

Suspiró. Contó hasta diez. No, hasta mil. Mostró la sonrisa menos falsa que pudo ofrecerle e hizo un ademán con su mano, restándole importancia a lo que el otro quisiera. Era su jodida casa y ahora le habían entrado unas estúpidas ganas de hacerle enfurecer sólo para verle hacer una rabieta. Como cuando eran niños y el otro no tenía lo que quería.

—¡No estaría más de acuerdo contigo! Pero créeme cuando te digo que en cualquier momento nuestros padres vendrán a revisar que estemos caminando sin sentido por todo el jardín y no quisieras oír a mi madre, pues verás, a veces puede ser un poco…— Mycroft le hizo un gesto con la mano, mandándole callar. Greg lo hizo y admiró que sus esfuerzos estaban dando frutos. En cualquier momento Mycroft Holmes haría una escenita en plena fiesta.

Greg sonrió por dentro. Sí, iba a ser su meta esta noche.

—Está bien, si no nos queda de otra…— Ante lo dicho, Gregory no pudo si no decepcionarse. ¿Es que acaso Mycroft había dejado de ser aquél niño que conocía?

Le observó desde atrás. Seguía teniendo ese cabello color fuego que tanto le llamaba la atención, pero seguía siendo de complexión delgada, alto (no más que él, claro) e iba tan formal como siempre. Tan impecable. Y seguía desprendiendo un olor delicioso. Como a libro viejo…Sacudió la cabeza, ¿por qué estaba pensando en eso? Mycroft le dio una mirada por encima de su hombro, como percatándose de su viaje astral, pero rápidamente volvió a mirar hacia el frente.

Era una hermosa noche de otoño, observó Greg. El viento era fresco y olía a limpio. Tomando una larga bocanada de aire bajó los pocos escalones que lo separaban del camino de piedra y a su vez, del pasto. A Mycroft no parecía importarle ni siquiera un poco lo que sucedía su alrededor. Iba tan ensimismado en su mundo que no le esperó al pie de la escalera, si no que siguió caminando. Entonces, corrió.

Greg se sorprendió primero, pues no pensaba que un Omega tan débil como lo era Mycroft pudiera tener una condición fascinante, pero fueron pocos los segundos que pensó en eso y al instante, le siguió.

Si Mycroft quería escapar le sería imposible. Habiendo guardias, un gran muro y un portón reforzado en hierro, no podría hacerlo de ninguna manera. Gregory le podía vislumbrar a lo lejos. Vaya que corría, pero pronto se cansaría, eso lo daba por hecho. Entonces Mycroft viró cerca de un árbol, donde comenzaba el jardín y el pequeño laberinto que le habían construido sus padres cuando era pequeño y se dirigió hacia esa dirección.

Cuando llegó, no vio al pelirrojo por ningún lado.

¿Y si había intentado trepar el muro…?

No, eso es imposible, no tiene la fuerza ni la agilidad para hacerlo. Aunque corría tremendamente veloz…

Y si…

Pero sus pensamientos se cortaron abruptamente, pues escuchó un gemido lastimero. Aguzó el oído lo más que pudo, y de la nada sintió una sensación recorrerle el cuerpo completo. Había algo allá…más al fondo, casi entrando al laberinto de yerbajos…Caminó hacia el lugar, mirando a cada recóndito lugar. Había rosas, claveles, jazmines y muchas flores más que su madre cuidaba con tanto esmero.

Cuando llegó a donde había una fuente que presidía un pequeño lugar para pasar un rato de lectura, donde una banca y un árbol hacían de compañía, volvió a escuchar el gemido, esta vez más fuerte que antes. Apresuró el paso al origen del sonido. Entonces le olió.

Fue repentino y las fosas nasales se le dilataron. Era un olor delicioso, dulzón y amargo, como una taza de café recién hecho por las mañanas. También olía a guardado y a humedad, pero no tan fuerte, pues le sabía más a una biblioteca repleta de libros viejos. Era agradable y le estaba enturbiando los sentidos. Tembló y aspiró más fuerte. Acercándose, le vio, arrinconado y temblando de pies a cabeza. Tenía la frente apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, y tuvo la terrible sensación de qué tenía un serio problema, pero por otro lado no podía dejar de aspirar el delicioso aroma que provenía Dios sabrá de dónde.

Mycroft le miró y le gritó algo ininteligible. Trató de detenerse, porque Mycroft le miraba ferozmente.

—¡Lárgate de aquí, vete! ¡No avances ni un paso más, te lo ordeno! — Escuchó a medias, porque lo único que quería era rodearle con sus brazos y acunarle la cara entre sus manos. Besarle…Probarlo, sí, quería probarlo.

Llegó hasta él y alzó la mano. Estaba a nada de tocarle, tal vez diez centímetros. Mycroft se resistía, huía de su tacto en vano y cuando le hubo tocado un mechón de cabello pelirrojo, unos brazos le rodearon el torso y tiraron de él hacia atrás. Lejos de Mycroft. Éste se echó a llorar en los brazos de su madre, mientras Greg forcejeaba fuertemente, tratando de zafarse de aquellos brazos que le apresaban.

—¡Aléjenlo de mí! ¡No quiero volver a verle nunca! — Rugió Mycroft Holmes, mirándole con lágrimas en los ojos y las pupilas dilatadas de enojo.

Greg volvió a tirar sin resultado alguno.

Pataleó. Gritó. Gruñó de impotencia. Y cuando le encerraron en su habitación, se echó a la cama hecho un ovillo. Con espasmos por todo su cuerpo. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Era eso a lo que muchos le llamaban el olor de un Omega en celo? Y, ¿por qué Mycroft no le había avisado antes? Sabía que no podían quedarse solos si él estaba en un estado como aquél. No a menos de que estuvieran comprometidos…

La luz de la luna entraba a raudales por las ventanas de su habitación. Ya más calmado y recuperando poco a poco los sentidos, le dio vuelta al asunto. Ese olor era tan tentador…y podría olerlo si estaba al lado de Mycroft Holmes.

Se levantó de la cama, se dio una ducha con agua helada para espabilarse. Se puso el pijama y volvió a entrar en la cama. Si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba, podía sentir el aroma en el aire.

Sí, había tomado una decisión.

Mycroft Holmes sería suyo a como diera lugar.

* * *

oOo~oOo~oOo

No volvió a ver a Mycroft durante tres tortuosos meses en donde se repetía una y otra vez que no era su culpa. Después de todo, su instinto Alfa salía a relucir en momentos como ese, donde el Omega estaba en pleno celo y por más que quisiera, no podía controlarlo.

Esa tarde, en donde sus padres brindaron una reunión para tomar el té era la primera vez en esos meses en donde volvería a encontrarse con Mycroft. Lo sabía. Lo sentía anticipadamente. Se dio una ducha caliente en la tina, olisqueando el aroma que desprendía el jabón con el que se lavaba, comparándolo con el olor de Mycroft. Sabía que nada se le igualaría nunca.

Frente al espejo se echó el cabello hacia atrás con un poco de gomina para fijarlo y después se puso sus mejores ropas, esmerándose esta vez por su apariencia. Nada más saber que Mycroft estaría bajo su mismo techo una vez más le hacía sentir un revoloteo en el estómago.

Su madre le llamó para recibir a sus invitados. Y cuando no vio a Mycroft entre ellos, el mundo se le vino encima. Sonrió, tomó el té y platicó amenamente con la familia Holmes. Hasta el pequeño Sherlock había charlado un poco con él durante toda la tarde.

¿Por qué?, se preguntó, ¿por qué Mycroft no había venido?

Trató de comportarse lo más normal del mundo, pero no pudo. La espalda y el cuello le comenzaron a doler por la tensión y la frustración. Se excusó con sus padres y con los Holmes, inventando algo de un dolor horrible de cabeza y de trabajos sin terminar para entregar al día siguiente. Cruzó el vestíbulo, subió las escaleras y cuando llegó a la segunda planta, donde se encontraba su habitación, apoyó la frente en la pared, tratando de relajarse. Dio un puñetazo a la pared. Y otro. Y otro más, pero sentía que nada podía desahogarle. Entonces escuchó una vocecilla detrás de sí.

Dos ojos grises le miraban escrutadoramente, mientras unas manos frágiles sostenían contra su pecho un viejo tomo de Ciencias que tenía la pasta desgastada.

Sherlock Holmes le miró, estudiándole, como hurgándole en la mente. Sintió un pesar en los hombros.

—Lo siento Sherlock, ahora no te puedo leer nada— le dijo y esperó a que el niño se fuera. Pero no lo hizo.

En cambio, Sherlock le tomó de la mano, lo jaló hasta que sus rostros quedaran a la altura y le miró directo a los ojos. Dejó el libro a un lado, en la alfombra algo polvorienta y con ambas manos le acunó las mejillas. Gregory sonrió, pues Sherlock era el niño más mono que había conocido, bueno, Mycroft era más mono de pequeño, pero no quería pensar más en él. No de momento.

—Sé por qué tus ojos están apagados el día de hoy Gregory. — Él no le hizo mucho caso, pero no apartó la mirada de la del pequeño—. Sé que esperabas encontrarte a mi hermano esta tarde, es por eso que te has puesto tan guapo, ¿no es así? — Pero no le dejó responder. Siendo niño, cuando Sherlock hablaba no había quien le callase—. No quisiera ser tan cruel al decirte esto, pero creo reticentemente que nadie te lo dirá, no hoy, ni mañana y tal vez ni en otros cuantos meses. Greg, Mycroft se ha ido a estudiar a Norteamérica. Traté de detenerle, lo juro, pero él estaba tan furioso consigo mismo por ser Omega, por no poder estudiar y por haber estado vulnerable ante ti. Lo siento Greg, hice lo que estuvo en mis manos para hacerle entrar en razón, pero con lo orgulloso que es Myc…

Greg se perdió en sus pensamientos en las palabras "estudiar" y "Norteamérica". Después, no le hizo mucho caso a lo que Sherlock le decía, o trataba de decir.

—…no entiendo por qué mamá lo dejó a solas contigo aquella noche, si ambos sabían que ese día era el inicio del Ciclo del celo para Mycroft. Sigo buscando respuestas ante esa cuestión, pero con los deberes de los profesores particulares…

Y volvió a perderse. ¿Mycroft lo sabía y no le había avisado siquiera?

Entonces algo hizo clic en su mente y supo el por qué. Mycroft quería valerse por sí solo y demostrarles a todos que no era alguien para ser sumiso, como la mayoría de los Omegas y su madre, le había apoyado, pero todo terminó en algo trágico.

—…recuerdo que no tomó sus supresores aquella mañana, y se le veía una expresión tan decidida que debí haberme dado cuenta de que algo tramaba. Y mira lo que sucedió…— Sherlock dejó de hablar abruptamente, pues Greg se había puesto de pie de nuevo y caminaba presuroso por el pequeño pasillo.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. Estuvo a punto de tropezar y caer, pero se sostuvo a tiempo del pasamanos. Llegó hasta dónde estaban su familia y los Holmes, charlando sobre la política y el buen clima invernal.

—¿A dónde se ha ido? — preguntó sin reparos. Necesitaba saberlo. Los cuatro le miraron sin saber a qué se refería—. ¡Mycroft! ¡¿A dónde ha ido?! ¡Respóndanme!

Los Holmes le miraron temerosos y sus padres con reprobación, pero a Gregory poco le importaba. El Sr. Holmes, inmutable, se puso de pie y, tomándolo del hombro lo alejó de la pequeña mesa en el jardín trasero. Greg estaba que moría de los nervios, de la frustración, de la impotencia…

—Mi hijo ha tomado la decisión, arriesgándose claro está, de irse a estudiar a Norteamérica. — Le dijo, pero eso Greg ya lo sabía. En ese tiempo, un Omega sólo era para procrear hijos y mantener a la familia unida. Sabía de antemano que Mycroft no quería nada de eso. Empezando por él. Una punzada le llegó al corazón al saber la cruda verdad. Mycroft no le quería y nunca le pertenecería como Greg anhelaba—. Estás consciente de lo que pasó aquella noche, durante la fiesta, traumó a mi hijo de una forma que nadie lo esperaba. Él mismo pensaba que podía suprimir su naturaleza sin tomar supresores…Pero ya has visto que es imposible. Es un instinto, y como tal, no puede irse ni controlarse.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo quiero que me diga a dónde se ha ido a estudiar. Necesito encontrarlo…necesito pedirle perdón y una oportunidad…— dijo, cabizbajo. El Sr. Holmes no dijo nada por unos minutos, en los cuales el viento gélido se le pegó en las mejillas y pronto se rodeó con los brazos para mantenerse en calor.

—No sé cómo vaya reaccionar mi hijo. Tú como yo sabemos que no lo hará de una manera correcta, ni mucho menos comprensiva. Pensará que le has encontrado para burlarte de su debilidad y créeme, no le harás entrar en razón por un buen tiempo. Pero con la perseverancia todo es posible— Greg asintió con la cabeza, cerrando las manos en puños—. Se ha ido a Nueva York, es la única ciudad en donde un Omega puede recibir estudios públicos o privados en una institución.

Greg le sonrió de oreja a oreja, y un sentimiento parecido a la felicidad se apoderó de él, pero mucho más cálido. Vería a Mycroft, lo haría una vez más y le pediría perdón, y si éste no le escuchaba lo intentaría cientos de veces, miles si era necesario.

Le dio las gracias al padre de Mycroft y Sherlock y volvió a subir a su habitación, donde preparó equipaje para al menos un mes. Sí, tenía que lograr su objetivo en un mes. Si no, se alejaría de Mycroft por el resto de su vida.

* * *

oOo~oOo~oOo

Se despidió de su familia, de los Holmes y del pequeño Sherlock, al que le prometió comprarle un recuerdo. Sherlock le había dicho que le comprara cientos de libros y él, riendo, se lo prometió.

Cuando subió al avión, los nervios volvieron apoderarse de su cuerpo y durante el viaje repasó lo que le diría a Mycroft una vez lo tuviera frente a él. Le escucharía, tenía que escucharle. Quisiera o no.

Cuando ya hubo salido de del aeropuerto, tomó un taxi y bullendo de nerviosismo, se dirigió al instituto para Omegas donde Mycroft se había matriculado.

El edificio era antiguo, así como la decoración por fuera. Pero era enorme. Se conformaba de tres edificios de ladrillos rojo y ventanas con protectores. Tenía entendido que uno hacía como dormitorios y los otros dos como las aulas de clase. Le pidieron identificación al entrar y al saber que era un Alfa, le dieron la bienvenida como sólo un Alfa lo hacía. Le brindaron una atención especial, intuyendo que iba a visitar a uno de sus tantos alumnos, tanto hombres como mujeres. La Directora del lugar fue excesivamente amable con él, y hasta escuchó como inhalaba en su dirección para percibir su aroma. Se sintió incómodo, pero no lo demostró. Preguntó por Mycroft Holmes y le dijeron que estaban en el almuerzo.

Un guardia le señaló el comedor, que era espacioso y se conformaba por mesas circulares. Al entrar, todos voltearon a verle. Vio como unos inhalaban descaradamente, otros se ruborizaban y unos cuantos más fruncían considerablemente el ceño. Él también percibió aromas, aunque no tan fuerte como el que se concentraba al fondo, donde un Mycroft le miraba con ojos acusadores y con una cuchara a medio camino hacia su boca.

No le importó que le miraran de aquella manera, ni ser el centro de atención y rechazó todo contacto visual o táctil que muchos le querían ofrecer.

Se sentó frente a Mycroft. Éste se levantó, tomó su bandeja metálica y salió corriendo del lugar.

Allá vamos.

Le siguió, y como lo esperaba alcanzó a Mycroft pronto, tratando de resguardarse en el interior del edificio de dormitorios. Después, cansado, lo tomó del codo y tiró para que le encarara. Recibió un puñetazo. Fuerte. Que le hizo trastabillar hacia atrás.

—¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡No quiero volver a verte en lo que me resta de vida! ¡Fuera, largo! ¡Ayuda! — Greg le cubrió la boca con una mano, mientras que con la otra le retenía cerca de él.

Aspiró. Dulce y amargo. Olía a Mycroft. Por un momento sintió como se le enturbiaba la mente, pero se resistió a sucumbir ante sus bajos instintos. Sintió como los caninos de Mycroft se encajaban cruelmente en la palma de su mano y profirió un grito, sin soltar al otro. Éste pataleaba, le gritaba y hasta trataba de escupirle.

—¡Basta, sólo quiero hablar contigo! ¡¿Por qué, tratándose de ti todo tiene que ser complicado?! ¡Joder, ni que te fuera a violar en este lugar! — Mycroft le miró con odio. Vale, la había cagado. Titubeó antes de hablar—: bien, bien, perdona, no quería decir eso, es sólo que no te quedas quieto y quería verte y el viaje me agotó como no tienes idea…

El otro se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

—Nadie te pidió que me buscaras. Bestia.

—La bestia serás tú…Mira que morderme de aquella manera. Probablemente me deje marca de por vida…— dijo, mirando la sangre que le escurría entre los dedos.

—Al menos sabrás como se sienten los Omegas cuando sus sucias bocas los muerden para marcarlos como suyos. — Greg le miró atónito. Tenía algo claro: Mycroft le odiaba y no sólo a él, probablemente a todos los de su raza—. Y no quiero escucharte, así que te pediré de la forma más amable que me sea posible, ¡que te largues de inmediato!

Gregory no podía creer que Mycroft Holmes fuera tan difícil. Le gustaba más de niño, aunque por ese tiempo ya era algo gruñón.

—Eras más lindo cuando estabas pequeño…— dijo bajito, para sí mismo.

—¿Qué has dicho? — le increpó.

—Que tus padres te han formado de una manera a lo troglodita. Ni siquiera me has saludado y ya hasta me has mordido…

—¿Saludarte? ¿Y por qué debería de hacerlo? Ya te dije que no te pedí que me buscaras. Estaba mucho mejor sin ti y has venido a joderlo todo con tu estúpido comportamiento— Gregory no sabía si sentirse ofendido o dolido. Los dos, pensó, resignándose.

—Bueno, al menos deberías de prestarme la ducha. La necesito urgentemente.

—¡Lárgate de aquí! ¿Es qué puedes ser más testarudo? No quiero NADA contigo, ¿me has oído?

—Ya, me he dado cuenta que no puedes hablar como una persona civilizada. Y te he dicho que me doy una ducha y me largo de aquí. He perdido ya suficiente de mi valioso tiempo con alguien como tú. Un Omega orgulloso y estúpido— lo dijo sin pensar, pero muy muy en el fondo de su mente, quería hacerle daño al pelirrojo, quien le miró dolido por un segundo, para el siguiente verle con más odio que lo normal.

—Tomarás la maldita ducha y te largarás de una buena vez de aquí, si no quieres que llame a la policía por acoso— Mycroft estaba que ardía en deseos de atestarle un segundo golpe. Pero se contuvo. Si Gregory Lestrade respondía esta vez, él no saldría bien parado.

—Hecho.

* * *

oOo~oOo~oOo

El agua caliente quitó parte de la tensión en sus músculos. Se sentía algo más relajado y listo para otra ronda en discusión con Mycroft.

Dios, se ve hermoso cuando se enoja…

Sacudió la cabeza. No era momento para pensar en esas cosas. Primero tenía que pedirle perdón.

Salió, se puso ropa limpia y fresca y echó su ropa al cesto que iría a la lavandería. Pensaba quedarse una noche allí, no tenía ganas de buscar un Hotel y sabía que no habría problema con la Directora a quedarse en ese lugar. Daba por hecho que habría más habitaciones que estarían vacías, pues cuando entró al comedor no había demasiados estudiantes.

Había entrado en la habitación de Mycroft, donde estaba el cuarto de baño y no se resistió a fisgonear sus pertenencias un poco. Tenía libros y más libros apilados en un pequeño escritorio, una lámpara fundida, colonia que más bien olía horrorosa y pensó que la utilizaba para que no se percibiera su aroma natural y en un rincón del tocador, estaban los frascos de los dichosos supresores.

—Nadie te dio permiso para husmear mis cosas, Lestrade. Y ya que te has dado la ducha, puedes irte de mi habitación, tengo tarea que hacer— Greg no se había percatado de cuando entró en la habitación. Le vio en el reflejo del espejo. Estaba apoyado contra la pared, de brazos cruzados y con el cabello algo alborotado.

Lo retrataría de esa forma si tan sólo tuviera una cámara…

—Deja de babear y lárgate de aquí. Ha sido bastante tiempo.

Greg soltó un largo suspiro. El padre de Mycroft se lo había advertido, pero esto era mucho más complicado a cómo sonaba.

—Me iré, pero primero te pido que me escuches, ¿está bien? — Vio cruzar un haz de enojo por los ojos azules de Mycroft, pero no le importó. Mínimo tenía que escucharle, ¿no?

—Tienes cinco minutos— contestó el otro.

—¡Vaya, pero si eres un desconsiderado! — exclamó algo efusivo y gracioso.

—Te quedan cuatro minutos y medio y contando…

—Bien, bien— dijo, alzando los brazos en son de paz. Se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño, cerró y abrió los ojos, se limpió en los pantalones el sudor de las palmas de sus manos y habló—: Quiero pedirte perdón por lo que aconteció aquella noche. Sabes perfectamente como es la fisiología de un Alfa viéndose en una situación como esa…— Mycroft hizo un mohín despectivo—, y sé perfectamente que sabías que ese día te iba a llegar el celo, ¿por qué lo has hecho?

Mycroft se tensó súbitamente, separándose de la pared y adoptando una posición de defensa.

—T-Tú… ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? — exigió saber.

—No te lo diré, se lo he prometido— mintió. Pero era verdad que no se lo diría.

Mycroft entrecerró los ojos y después los abrió en su totalidad.

—¡Maldito enano! Cuando le vea lo voy a…— comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, notoriamente nervioso.

—Mira Myc…

—No me llames así— escupió.

—…croft. Mira Mycroft. Sé por qué lo has hecho y te entiendo. No estoy en tu posición, pero sentirte que debes pertenecer a alguien a la fuerza de una forma sumisa no es nada fácil…

—¡Tú no sabes absolutamente nada! ¡Eres un sucio Alfa que espera copular con cualquier Omega para marcarlo y sentirse completo! ¡No sabes nada, jodida bestia de mierda! — gritó, furioso y con la cara adoptando un color rosáceo, por el esfuerzo.

Greg no supo que fue ni en qué momento decidió hacerlo, pero se acercó a Mycroft, lo tomó de las solapas de su camisa y le dio una fuerte bofetada, que le provocó un escozor en la palma.

Mycroft chilló por lo repentino del golpe y calló al suelo de culo, golpeándose la espalda contra la pared. Greg se sintió por un momento fuerte, poderoso y que tenía el control, pero al ver la sangre emanar del labio de Mycroft y a éste mirarle con temor, se le encogió el corazón tan fuerte que el dolor le recorrió la espina dorsal.

—L-Lo siento Mycroft, es que tú gritabas y no sabía que hacer…

Entonces Mycroft rio. Lo hizo tan estruendosamente que un escalofrío le erizó el vello.

—¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Todos ustedes son iguales, creyéndose superiores a nosotros. Creen que tienen el derecho de hacernos lo que les dé la gana, cuando les dé la gana y tratarnos de la peor manera sólo por ser Alfas— hizo una pausa. Con cada palabra, Greg sentía deseos de vomitar—. ¿Sabes por qué me alejé de ti? Porque comencé a enamorarme como un adolescente. De ti. Y me dio miedo. Entonces, quise demostrarme a mí mismo lo fuerte que podía ser ante ti, y que sería diferente y me querrías de la misma manera. Pero todo se fue al traste con lo sucedido aquella noche. Esa noche, tuve miedo y me sentí tan indefenso y vulnerable, que yo mismo me di asco. Y estabas tú, tan glorioso, marcando tu territorio alrededor de mí para que ningún otro Alfa se me acercara, pero una vez lo hacías, no me dirigías la palabra. Esa noche, te odié como nunca odié a nadie, por ser superior a mí. Y lo sigo haciendo Gregory, te sigo odiando y lo seguiré haciendo hasta mi muerte. Porque ustedes, cochinos Alfas de mierda, no se merecen que les traten de esa manera, poniéndoles todo en bandeja de plata y acercándoles a el primer Omega disponible en contra de su voluntad. Nunca más quiero…

Gregory lo percibió primero. El aroma dulzón. Le llegó como la última vez, fuerte primero y después enturbiándole los sentidos. Pero al ver como Mycroft le miraba, igual que aquella noche, luchó contra ello. Fue como si mil dagas se le encajaran en todo el cuerpo, no podría lograrlo. No lo haría. Nadie lo había logrado nunca por más que hubiera luchado. Y le vio allí, tan vulnerable y hermoso, tan inalcanzable y orgulloso, y algo hizo clic en su cerebro. Sintió una fuerte punzada en la sien, acompañándole de un escozor general. Su corazón latía a cien por minuto. Pum. Pum. Pum. Pum. La respiración se le agitó, las fosas nasales y las pupilas se le dilataron. Escuchó gritos. Pero por más que trató de refrenar los pasos que dio hacia Mycroft, no pudo. No sintió cuando Mycroft le arañó el rostro en su intento de liberarse. Éste trató de alcanzar los supresores, pero Gregory ya le retenía contra la cama.

Mycroft chilló. Pidió ayuda. Le imploró que no le hiciera daño. Pero él no pensaba, todo a su alrededor se había disuelto en un nubarrón y bajo él sólo sentía un cuerpo caliente. Ardiendo. Tanto que gimió de placer al tocarle el abdomen con las manos. De repasar todo el torso, hasta llegar a las tetillas y retorcérselas. Mycroft lloraba, cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo, rogándole que no le hiciera daño.

Entonces, cuando le retiró a Mycroft el brazo de los ojos, se le detuvo el corazón. La mirada la tenía enrojecida, y lo que antaño habían sido dos orbes azul claro, ahora eran azul turbio, casi negro. Mycroft le miró, abriendo la boca para tomar una bocanada de aire y la cerró de inmediato.

Gregory se paralizó. Entonces, volvió su sentido común. Abrazó a Mycroft fuertemente contra su pecho, acunándole y acariciando su cabello.

—Perdóname, perdóname. Todo ha pasado. No te haré daño, lo prometo— repetía, como un mantra.

Mycroft se desvaneció en sus brazos.

Le recostó gentilmente y rápidamente se metió a la ducha con agua helada para quitarse esa sensación de que había hecho daño a la persona que amaba. Porque amaba a Mycroft. Ni él sabía cuándo, ni cómo, pero supuso que siempre lo había hecho, desde pequeños y que quería compartir su vida al lado de ese odioso, orgulloso, prepotente Omega. Lloró con la frente apoyada en los azulejos blancos del baño. Golpeó la pared como cuando Sherlock le había encontrado. Lo hizo hasta que los nudillos le sangraron y las manos se le entumecieron.

Se odiaba. Se odiaba así mismo por la naturaleza de las razas como aquellas. Odiaba perder el control, porque no sólo los Omegas lo hacían cuando entraban en el celo. Si no también ellos, todos los Alfas, pues no podían resistirse a las feromonas que éstos desprendían. Eran, probablemente, los peores seres humanos de la tierra.

* * *

oOo~oOo~oOo

Volvió a Inglaterra, a donde pertenecía. Hacía ya diez días de lo peor que pudo haberle hecho a Mycroft y seguía sintiéndose la peor escoria del mundo. ¿Cómo era posible que perdiera el control de aquella manera? ¿Sería el único? No, sabía que no.

No comía. No dormía y mucho menos salía de su habitación. No habló con nadie en todo ese lapso y por más que sus padres entraran para saber lo que le sucedía, los corría de su habitación recurriendo a los gritos.

Tuvo pesadillas. Padeció insomnio. Eso, hasta que al onceavo día alguien llamó a su puerta.

Rizos azabache cruzaron su habitación, un cuerpo delgado y pálido y, sobre todo, ojos grises brillantes.

Gregory miró al pequeño, pero larguirucho Sherlock Holmes, quien cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y le miraba desafiante.

—¡Me prometiste traerme toda una biblioteca! ¡Miles de libros y lo único que veo es a ti hundiéndote en la miseria! ¡Te ordeno inmediatamente que salgas de la cama! — Greg rio, entre sollozos y palmaditas en la cabeza por parte de Sherlock.

—Vamos Gregy, sal de la cama. Necesitas comer para poder recibir a la visita— le dijo, tirándole de la mano para sacarlo de entre las sábanas.

Se había dado una ducha en la madrugada y había dado vueltas y vueltas por toda la extensión de la cama.

—Ya voy, ya voy Sherlock, ¿quién dijiste que vendría? ¿Tus padres? — preguntó, colocándose unas zapatillas para andar por la casa. De soslayo, se miró en el espejo. Tenía bolsas negras debajo de los ojos, la barba amenazaba con salirle y llevaba el cabello en todas direcciones. Bien, no se venía nada como Gregory Lestrade.

—Bobo, no lo he dicho en ningún momento. — Sherlock le hizo cambiarse de ropa. Mientras él se vestía en el cuarto de baño, Sherlock le gritó—: ¡Acaba de entrar, es mejor que te apresures!

Y así lo hizo. Se cepilló la boca, se mojó la cara, peinó lo más decente su cabello y cuando hubo estado un poquito mejor en apariencia, abrió la puerta y salió a la habitación. Un olor dulzón le trajo al presente y le espabiló.

Mycroft Holmes le esperaba en el umbral de la puerta, con una sonrisa forzada en sus labios y ojos azules brillando tenuemente en contraste con la luz del sol que se colaba por entre las cortinas.

Se le cortó la respiración.

No es real, no puede ser real. No es posible que Mycroft Holmes. Mi Mycroft esté justamente aquí, en mi habitación, sonriéndome de esa manera. Debo de estar a punto de despertar de este sueño…

Pero no despertó. Se pellizcó y siguió sin despertar.

Es real…

Rio de felicidad, entre sollozos y cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Era real, ¡Mycroft era real!

—No viajé hasta Inglaterra para verte llorar y reír como maníaco, Gregory— escuchó que decían.

Manos cálidas le ayudaron a ponerse de pie y él, sin pensárselo, se abrazó al cuerpo del otro hombre. Estaba feliz. Podía morir allí mismo y seguiría siéndolo, porque no era posible que Mycroft Holmes le estuviera correspondiendo el abrazo. No de esa manera tan…efusiva. Creía que nadie había recibido un abrazo de Mycroft de esa manera.

Alguien carraspeó a sus espaldas. Era Sherlock, quien les miraba divertido y con una ceja elevada.

—No puedo quejarme, al fin sonríes Greg, pero te juro que si vuelvo a ver tal escena voy a vomitar— Mycroft rio primero, una voz ronca, melodiosa que le llegó al corazón; él le siguió—. Bien, espero recibir mi recompensa por ser el que se haya comportado como un verdadero adulto en una situación que me parece de lo más patética, tomando en cuenta que los dos han sido tan tontos y orgullosos para aceptar lo que antaño sentían y sienten. Espero nunca enamorarme porque no quiero estar en las mismas…

Diciendo esto último, salió de la habitación.

Greg fue el primero en ceder al abrazo. Y el silencio incómodo se interpuso en todo el cuarto. Sólo podía aspirar ese delicioso aroma que Mycroft desprendía y que tanto le volvía loco…literalmente.

—Siento lo ocurrido Myc…— comenzó, pero el otro le hizo callar con un gesto de mano.

—No, yo lo siento Greg, si tan sólo no te hubiera dicho todo eso…— Mycroft tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama. Acarició las suaves sábanas y cerró los ojos por un momento, para después volver abrirlos y mirarle fijamente—. Verás, estuve investigando aquí y allá, pues no lograba explicarme tal explosión de emociones y sensaciones en ese momento. Yo no estaba en mi celo y no lo estaría hasta dentro de otros tres días. Según las fuentes, al tener una conexión tan fuerte, combinada con sentimientos y frustración sexual de todo tipo, hizo que nuestros instintos explotaran al instante…Sólo ha habido cuatro casos en la historia de algo parecido, y todos han terminado en algo horroroso. Murieron o más bien dicho, se han matado mutuamente. El celo les cegó a ambos hasta el punto de comportarse como verdaderas bestias, nada comparado con lo que sucede en la vida de un Omega y un Alfa normalmente. Y tú has sido…— calló, y Gregory sabía bien lo que iba a decir.

—…yo he sido el único en resistirlo, ¿verdad? — Mycroft asintió, con la mirada puesta en las sábanas.

—Exacto. El único. En toda la historia. ¿Sorprendente?, ¿no? — soltó una risilla nerviosa y de pronto se echó a llorar.

Greg le dio su espacio. Quería que se desahogara. Y tras varios minutos, Mycroft se recompuso, irguiéndose y caminando hacia él.

—Perdóname tú a mí por haber sido un imbécil todo este tiempo…creerme superior a una raza que no le llego a los talones…— Greg le puso un dedo en los labios para hacerlo callar. Colocó un mechón rojo fuera de los ojos azules de Mycroft y le besó la frente cariñosamente.

—No, no digas eso. Eres mil veces mejor que cualquiera de nosotros. Te lo juro. Nunca había escuchado a un Omega enfrentarse de esa manera a un Alfa… y menos golpearle como lo has hecho tú conmigo— dijo, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto. Mycroft sonrió de medio lado. Hermoso, fue lo único que se le vino a la mente—. Eres único en la especie Mycroft, porque has demostrado valor, mucho más que ninguno de nosotros y te has sabido valer por ti mismo, yendo a estudiar al extranjero, soportando vivir lejos de tu Alfa…— Greg recibió una palmada en la frente ante lo dicho.

—Era insoportable ¿sabes? Si has leído algo de historia, sabrás que cuando un Alfa marca territorio con un Omega y sufren una separación, la depresión es casi un hecho— Greg lo sabía, era lo primero que te enseñaban en el instituto, pues ya todos sabían lo que hacían y a lo que arriesgaban a sus futuras parejas—. Estuve semanas convenciéndome que no te necesitaba y cuando llegaste a buscarme…bueno, no podía resistir que te fueras…Por eso mi urgencia en que lo hicieras, porque entre menos contacto, más fácil se supera. Pero no pude, y menos por la explosión que tuvimos los dos.

—Entiendo, estos días he pasado por algo parecido— dijo, rememorando el insomnio y la inapetencia.

El silencio los volvió a engullir a los dos. Greg quería tocarle, verificar que todo eso estuviera pasando de verdad, convencerse que así fuera. Y el primero en hacerlo fue Mycroft.

—¡Dios mío, eres lento! — exclamó, le tomó de la camisa del pijama y pegó sus labios a los suyos.

Fue un beso rudo, ansioso, pues lo habían deseado desde hace tiempo. Pero Greg disfrutó el sabor de los labios del otro, mordiéndole la parte inferior. Enredó los dedos entre los cabellos casi ondulados de Mycroft y gimió al sentir el contacto de la lengua de su compañero. Explosivo, demandante y ardiente que cuando se separaron, ambos agitados, las mejillas se les habían cubierto de un rubor rosáceo. Pegaron sus frentes y se miraron por un largo rato, sonriéndose mutuamente y acariciando el rostro del contrario.

—Pensé que nunca serías mío— confesó Mycroft y Greg rio.

—Siempre he sido tuyo, mi amor.

Y volvieron a unir sus labios.

* * *

 _Eso ha sido todo, no olviden dejarme su opinión de qué les pareció pues fue la primera vez que me adentro en una temática como esa y no soy experto en el tema._

 _¡Nos leemos luego!_


End file.
